The present invention relates to a laminated capacitor comprising a plurality of capacitor units incorporated therein, in which the coupling capacity between the capacitor units is greatly reduced thereby minimizing the coupling between different circuits with which the capacitor units are connected.
For example, if the antenna tuning circuit and the local oscillator circuit of a superheterodyne receiver are coupled with each other, a drawing effect occurs or the oscillation voltage is externally radiated undesirably through the antenna circuit as an unrequired radiation, thereby posing the problem of interference, in the case where frequencies close to one another are involved. Conventionally, in order to obviate this problem, circuits are arranged with a physical space therebetween or one of the circuits is covered with a shield to prevent them from being coupled with each other. The construction limits a reduction in overall circuit size.
Another means for reducing the size of circuits now in use is the employment of composite parts. A laminated capacitor having capacitor units of substantially the same capacitance, for example, can be made in integral form since they have substantially the same area of electrode plates. If the capacitor units connected to the circuits are integrated with each other as mentioned above, however, the circuits are always coupled with each other, therefore, it has been impossible to use a composite laminated capacitor for size reduction.